Break Free
by shadowswaiting
Summary: What if Edward never came back. What if after he left, Bella decided to throw caution to the wind and audition for the Voice under a fake name? I do not own anything, only the plot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: What if Edward never came back. What if after he left, Bella decided to throw caution to the wind and audition for the Voice under a fake name? Long story short, she won and is now a famous singer by the name of Izzy Solance. I do not own these songs or the Twilight Saga. This is my first Twilight FanFic. Hope you like it!**

Who could have ever known that I would be here. Standing on a stage, fans screaming my name.

"Izzy! Izzy! Izzy! Izzy!"

I can't help but remember the day when Victoria found me. I had already won the Voice and I was taking a walk in the woods, trying to find inspiration for a new song for my album. Although it was almost 7 years ago, I still remember the day.

FLASHBACK

"And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside my brain," I abruptly stopped my singing when I saw a flash of red near the edge of my sight. I turned my head, trying to get a better glance at the color, only to see the plain green colors of the woods.

I heard a voice behind me.

"Izzy. Izzy. Izzy. Izzy." I shivered. The voice whispered in my ear, taunting me, luring me. I remembered that voice, the one that had haunted my dreams for the past two years. She appeared in front of me, her bright red hair a splash of color against the green trees.

I closed my eyes. I felt tears well up in my eyes. I was done, I was done fighting.

"Just do it," I whispered, my voice cracking. Her hands, previously moving to tear out my heart, froze. I opened my eyes as she sat back.

"I was imagining this...different," she murmured. "I thought I would be getting revenge for my mate. But it's no fun if you accept it willingly." She looked up at me again. "I heard that the Cullens left," she started slowly, almost hesitantly. "But now," a smile slowly spread across her face, "I can do the one thing they never wanted for you." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

END FLASHBACK

That was the day that I was turned. My abilities allowed me to appear in public. I could alter my appearance and hide my vampire sparkle as well as the ability to be completely immune to the scent of human blood. That was a great bonus when interacting with my fans. My last ability was an ultimate shield, which allowed me to block all mental and physical attacks from other vampires.

A loud roar broke me out of my thoughts. I was startled for a moment, but then I saw it was only the crowd. I had already changed my appearance to seem like I was the 28 years I was supposed to be. I wore a maroon halter top, a black skater skirt and black ankle boots. My dark brunette hair was in two dutch braids. I took an unnecessary breath before stepping onto the small platform that would raise me up onto the stage.

An assistant handed me my microphone as the platform started to rise. The crowd roared louder as I came into view. I took another breath before twirling around as the first song started. The strobe lights flashed as I began walking towards the middle of the stage.

They say we are what we are

But we don't have to be

I'm glad to hate you but I do it in the best way

I'll be the watcher of the eternal flame

I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (Glass, glass)

I'll try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long

If we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long

We could be immor immortals, immor immortals

Immor immortals, immor immortals

Sometimes the only payoff for having any faith

Is when it's tested again and again every day

I'm still comparing your past to my future

It might be over, but they're not sutures

I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (Glass, glass)

I'll try to picture me without you but I can't

'Cause we could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long

If we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down

Just not for long, for long

We could be immor immortals, immor immortals

(Immortals)

And if we meet forever now, pull the blackout curtains down

We could be immortals, immortals

Just not for long, for long

We could be immor immortals, immor immortals

Immor immortals, immor immortals

Immortals

The lights flashed as I sank to the ground. I rose as I heard the thunderous applause. This was the first song I wrote after I won the Voice. Many of my songs have to do with the pain of Edward leaving. I felt much better now, but there was still a small hole in my heart. I almost wished I could see the Cullens now. I sighed inaudibly and turned to address my fans. I put my hand up and the crowd quieted.

"Well," I chuckled, "needless to say, I think that I know how to silence a crowd." I smiled when the crowd roared in agreement. "Now then...let's get down to business. A little birdie told me that y'all wanted to hear some songs from my newest album." The crowd screamed. "I'll take that as a yes?" I turned and nodded to the band. The began playing a new tune.

Hey! Hey! Hey!

I don't like walking around this old and empty house

So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear

The stairs creak as I sleep,

It's keeping me awake

It's the house telling you to close your eyes

And some days I can't even trust myself

It's killing me to see you this way

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey! Hey! Hey!

There's an old voice in my head

That's holding me back

Well tell her that I miss our little talks

Soon it will all be over, and buried with our past

We used to play outside when we were young

And full of life and full of love

Some days I don't know if I am wrong or right.

Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear

'Cause though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

I flung my head down, the strobe lights flashing off. The crowd screamed, but almost immediately began to quiet as I began to sing again. The lights turned on again, illuminating me in a soft glow.

You're gone, gone, gone away,

I watched you disappear

All that's left is a ghost of you

Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,

there's nothing we can do,

Just let me go, we'll meet again soon

Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around

I'll see you when I fall asleep

Hey!

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Hey!

Don't listen to a word I say

Hey!

The screams all sound the same

Hey!

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

Though the truth may vary

This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore

I finished the song in a flourish and immediately, the crowd went wild.

"Did you like that?" The screams in the auditorium were deafening. "Ok, one more before we take an intermission." The lights turned down completely; the auditorium was pitch black. The band started playing an all too familiar tune.

If you want it, take it

I should've said it before

Tried to hide it, fake it

I can't pretend anymore

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

I don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really are

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

You were better, deeper

I was under your spell, yeah

Like a deadly fever yeah, babe

On the highway to hell

I only wanna die alive

Never by the hands of a broken heart

I don't wanna hear you lie tonight

Now that I've become who I really are

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

Thought of your body, I came alive

It was lethal, it was fatal

In my dreams it felt so right

But I woke up every time, oh baby

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

This is the part when I say I don't want ya

I'm stronger than I've been before

This is the part when I break free

Cause I can't resist it no more

"Ok, we're going to take a quick intermission. If you have backstage passes, make your way up front and go to this door. Security will check your passes. See you after the intermission!" I twirled around and walked backstage.

I changed into a mint green and gray long sleeved shirt and a pair of short jean shorts. I put a mint beanie on top of my now curly brown hair. I was finishing my makeup when I heard a knock on my door. I whipped around just as my manager, Laurent, poked his head in the room. I blocked my thoughts as well as his in case there was some nosey vampire around.

Although I killed Victoria after she bit me, I became friends with Laurent. He is like a father to me and he sees me as his daughter.

"Um, Izzy," he started, nervously. I nodded at him to enter the room. He turned and muttered a quick "One moment" to whoever was outside.

"What is it, Laurent?" He composed himself quickly and informed me that the people with backstage passes were outside.

"Izzy," he looked at me for a moment before continuing. "The people with backstage passes have arrived." I looked at him for a moment, confused. He tried again.

"Izzy," he said slowly as if he was talking to a toddler. "The people with the backstage passes...you've met them before. Before the...incident." I froze for a moment. The "incident" was my change into a vampire. I thought back to my human life, which I had the privilege of remembering completely. Angela, Mike, Ben, Eric, Jessica, Lauren...the Cullens.

I looked at Laurent for confirmation. He nodded, looking sheepishly at me. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"The Cullens have come. There are seven of them. Their names are Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, Carlisle, and Edward." I closed my eyes and sighed. This would be a very long night.

"Very well, Laurent. Send them in." He nodded and rose. Before he left the small seating area I was perched in, he leaned towards me and whispered into my ear so quietly, nobody but me could possibly hear.

"They don't recognize me and don't seem to make the connection that they knew you before. You should be safe." Laurent's power was to influence the mind, but it also allowed him to catch glimpses of what the person was thinking when he used his unique power. I nodded and he began walking towards the door once again.

I picked up the scone I was eating earlier. Although I was a vampire, I could eat food as well as sleep. Laurent thought it had to do with the leftover venom from James' bite interacting with Victoria's. Whatever the cause, it also stretched the length of my change. Instead of the normal 3 days, my change took over 7 and spent more time in my brain.

Movement from the direction of the door snapped my out of my reverie. I took another bite of my scone before rising to greet the Cullens. Although it had been almost 8 years since I saw them last, I still remembered each and every one of them. Esme still had the same motherly smile while Carlisle had the aura of a father or leader. Emmett still had a childish grin on his face while Rosalie seemed indifferent, as usual. Alice was still as bubbly and bouncy as ever, while Jasper tried to rein in her excitement. And Edward...he was still as perfect as I remembered him. I smile and raise my hand to shake Carlisle's outstretched hand.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you, Ms. Solace," he starts formally, although he seems slightly shocked by the temperature of my hand. I smile and reply.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Dr. Cullen. Please, call me Izzy." All 7 of them seem surprised at the unmistakable vampiric ring in my voice. I turn to Alice, who immediately pulls me into a hug, still bouncing.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe I got to meet you! You are my favorite singer!" I chuckle as she lets me go. Carlisle introduces them one by one as I nod as if this is my first time meeting them. I gesture to the seating area where the couches are arranged. They all sit, and there is a moment of awkward silence before Jasper decides to break the ice.

"So, when were you, uh," he starts, hesitantly.

"Changed?" I supply, and he nods relieved. I chuckle and continue. "I was changed almost 7 years ago in a small forest." At the mention of this, I notice Edward stiffen. For the first time, I notice his appearance. He has bags under his eyes and looks more tired than he seemed when I was human. I reach down to pick up my scone again as Laurent enters the room.

"Eating again, Izzy?" He sighs, rolling his eyes. I roll my eyes back and take a bite of my scone. The Cullens look at me shocked and confused as Laurent makes his way to the vacant white arm chair by the stool I am currently perched upon. I take another bite of my scone before Emmett asks the question that is evidently on all their minds.

"How are you eating?" His booming voice shocks me so much that I jump and almost drop my scone. I scowl at him before replying.

"When I was changed, it took almost 7 days versus the usual 3. Because of this, I have about 3 powers as well as the ability to eat and sleep." At this, all the Cullens look surprised. "Laurent," I gestured to my side, "thinks it was caused by an incident when I was human. I was bitten by a vampire before the venom was sucked out. We think there might have been a bit of venom left in my system that reacted with the new venom that changed me. At the mention of Laurent's name, they look over at him, surprised.

"Well, Izzy, just because you have powers that are far more superior than others' do you think you are better than us?" Take a guess on who said that.

"Rosalie," Esme reprimanded. "That wasn't nice. She never once gave off the aura that she felt she was superior." Rosalie grumbled something about a stupid pop star vampire before crossing her arms and turning away. I smiled softly at Esme in thanks.

"Izzy, your concert resumes in 2 minutes. We will have more time to chat after it ends,' Laurent reminds me gently. I nod before turning back to the Cullens.

"It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope to see you after the remainder of my performance." They nod and voice their consent before heading towards the door. Once they are out of earshot, I whisper to Laurent.

"I want to tell them who I am." Laurent doesn't even look surprised. He nods.

"I could tell that they miss you. It might be good to have some kind of closure." I nod again before turning towards the platform that will raise me up onto the stage again. I take a deep breath before spinning around as I hear the roar of the crowd.

"Hello, San Antonio! How are you guys? Did you have a good intermission?" The crowd screams and I hear many scattered yes'. I raise my hand for silence as I begin to speak again. "You ready for the rest of the concert?" I nod to the band as they begin to play another of my favorite songs.

He said let's get out of this town

Drive out of the city

Away from the crowds

I thought heaven can't help me now

Nothing lasts forever

But this is gonna take me down

He's so tall, and handsome as hell

He's so bad but he does it so well

I can see the end as it begins my one condition is

Say you'll remember me

Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)

Wildest dreams (Ah ah)

I said no one has to know what we do

His hands are in my hair, his clothes are in my room

And his voice is a familiar sound, nothing lasts forever

But this is getting good now

He's so tall, and handsome as hell

He's so bad but he does it so well

And when we've had our very last kiss

But my last request it is

Say you'll remember me

Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah) (Ah ah)

Wildest dreams (Ah ah)

You see me in hindsight

Tangled up with you all night

Burn it down

Some day when you leave me

I bet these memories hunt you around

You see me in hindsight

Tangled up with you all night

Burn it down (Burn it down)

Some day when you leave me

I bet these memories follow you around (Follow you around)

Say you'll remember me

Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again even if it's just pretend

Say you'll remember me

Standing in a nice dress, staring at the sunset babe

Red lips and rosy cheeks

Say you'll see me again even if it's just (Just pretend, just pretend) in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)

In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)

Even if it's just in your wildest dreams (Ah ah)

In your wildest dreams (Ah ah)

By the end of the song, the crowd is singing along. The final notes hang in the air before the auditorium erupts into thunderous applause. I smile softly before the starting notes of my next song begin.

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep

Everybody's worried about me

In too deep

Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)

And it's been two years I miss my home

But there's a fire burning in my bones

Still believe

Yeah, I still believe

And all those things I didn't say

Wrecking balls inside my brain

I will scream them loud tonight

Can you hear my voice this time?

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

A lot of fight left in me

Like a small boat

On the ocean

Sending big waves

Into motion

Like how a single word

Can make a heart open

I might only have one match

But I can make an explosion

This is my fight song

Take back my life song

Prove I'm alright song

My power's turned on

Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)

I'll play my fight song

And I don't really care if nobody else believes

'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me

Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me

This was the song I was writing the day I was changed, and it brings back memories. I fight to push them aside as the next song begins.

When the days are cold

And the cards all fold

And the saints we see

Are all made of gold

When your dreams all fail

And the ones we hail

Are the worst of all

And the blood's run stale

I wanna hide the truth

I wanna shelter you

But with the beast inside

There's nowhere we can hide

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Curtain's call

Is the last of all

When the lights fade out

All the sinners crawl

So they dug your grave

And the masquerade

Will come calling out

At the mess you've made

Don't wanna let you down

But I am hell bound

Though this is all for you

Don't wanna hide the truth

No matter what we breed

We still are made of greed

This is my kingdom come

This is my kingdom come

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

They say it's what you make

I say it's up to fate

It's woven in my soul

I need to let you go

Your eyes, they shine so bright

I wanna save that light

I can't escape this now

Unless you show me how

When you feel my heat

Look into my eyes

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

Don't get too close

It's dark inside

It's where my demons hide

It's where my demons hide

I sing the song with passion. The strobe lights are flashing as I finish the song. One more to go. One last song. I feel the nerves rising. After this, I meet the Cullens again, and possibly for the last time. The notes of my final song begin as I raise the microphone to my lips.

Feeling my way through the darkness

Guided by a beating heart

I can't tell where the journey will end

But I know where to start

They tell me I'm too young to understand

They say I'm caught up in a dream

Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes

Well that's fine by me

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I tried carrying the weight of the world

But I only have two hands

I hope I get the chance to travel the world

But I don't have any plans

I wish that I could stay forever this young

Not afraid to close my eyes

Life's a game made for everyone

And love is the prize

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

I didn't know I was lost

So wake me up when it's all over

When I'm wiser and I'm older

All this time I was finding myself

And I didn't know I was lost

I close my eyes again and thank the crowd. I make my way backstage where Laurent is already waiting with the Cullens. He senses my nervousness and excuses us for a moment.

Leading me into the hallway, he begins to talk. "It will be okay, Izzy. They recognized my name and they seem to hope that you might be 'their Bella'. Alice literally said she wants her best friend back. Don't worry, they won't be mad." I feel better after his prep talk, but I am still slightly nervous. We make our way back to the room, where the Cullens are patiently waiting. I sit on the same stool as before as Carlisle begins to speak.

"So, Izzy, would you mind telling us your abilities?" I chuckle, some of my nerves dissipating as I sense the all too familiar doctor side of him coming through.

"Of course, Carlisle." I stand and walk to the center of the room. Their eyes follow me as I make my way. I turn and address them again.

"My first and main ability is my immunity to human blood. I completely skipped the newborn stage, and that allowed me to begin my career right away." They look surprised as I continue. "I am also what many would call an 'Ultimate Shield'. I can block all mental and physical attacks as I wish." Alice, Edward, and Jasper nod; now their 'blindness' when it comes to me is explained. I take another unnecessary breath before continuing.

"My last ability is to alter my appearance as well as others'. This is how I appear to be aging." I know the next question, and this will determine my fate.

"What is your true form?" Esme asks. Laurent chuckles and I glare at him.

"Ah, the golden question. Why don't you show them, Izzy?" I glare at him and slightly lift my shield to show him the torture he would be receiving. He just chuckled, but I could see Edward's eyes widen. I smiled but immediately regretted leaving my shield down when Laurent took advantage of it to release my appearance. I heard several gasps as my height shortened and my features became younger. My hair became slightly longer before I finally opened my eyes. A flash of color was darting towards me and before I knew it, I was in Alice's tight embrace.

"BELLA!" She squealed. "I missed you so much! It was so hard when Edward came home and told us you didn't want us around anymore." I froze when she mentioned Edward's explanation of leaving. I glared at him and Alice noticed my motions.

"What did you tell them," I demanded.

"That you didn't want us around anymore," he muttered. I glared at him.

"Lies." Alice looked at me confused and let me go. "You were the one that told me I wasn't good enough for you." The rest of the Cullens gasped at what I said. Edward looked at me with pleading eyes before he ran out of the room. Esme tried to go after him, but Alice stopped her.

"Don't do it," she murmured. "He needs time to think." Esme nodded and sat down again. Almost immediately, I was tackled by Emmett in a big bear hug.

"Bells! I missed you so much! I wish we never left." He looked down at me. "You grew up." He faked wiping away tears and I slapped his head, chuckling.

"I missed you too," I replied. I was released from my Emmett hug and was snatched by Esme, who held me like I was her long-lost daughter. I looked around the room, relieved to be back with the people who were family.

The rest of the Cullens joined in our little group hug. I turned to Laurent and beckoned him over. He complied. They all released me and looked to me for an explanation.

"Well, I might as well tell you what has happened since you left," I started, rubbing my neck. They all nodded so I took a deep breath and continued. "After you left, I auditioned for the Voice under the name of Izzy Solace. I ended up winning and was offered a record deal. I accepted and was in the woods one day when Victoria showed up and decided to change me. It took me 7 days and when I woke, Laurent was sitting by me. Ever since then, he has been like a father to me. I wrote songs, sang in concerts and here I am." They all chuckled before embracing me again. I sighed, relieved that they were accepting me. It felt good to be home.

 **A/N: Should I end it there? This is all I had time for. I might write one from Alice's POV. What do you think. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, so I've decided to continue this. I don't know what will happen in the end of this story, but I will figure something out. I have decided to make this story mostly Bella's POV with some other POV's if it is needed. I am setting up a vote on my profile if you would like to come vote on some aspects of the story.**

 **One last thing. I am writing a story on Wattpad and if ya'll have time please please please check it out and leave a review! Here is the link to my profile: user/shadows_waiting**

 **My name is shadows_waiting and the story is called Nightmares are Dreams Too. I hope ya'll will check it out!**

 **This will be a flashback chapter, so before the concert happened. Without further ado, here is the next chapter!**

I closed my eyes, breathing deeply. I held the microphone up to my lips as I heard the music begin. This was it. I'd worked so hard to get here, and now I was performing in front of the judges for the Voice blind auditions. I opened my eyes as my cue came up.

 _You keep trying to get inside my head_

 _While I keep trying to lose the words you said_

 _Yeah, I'm losing control and_

 _Oh, no_

 _My walls are gonna break_

 _So close_

 _It's more than I can take_

 _I'm so tired of turning and running away_

 _When love just isn't safe_

 _You're not safe_

 _I'm strong enough, I've always told myself_

 _I never wanna need somebody else_

 _Here's your chance at my heart and_

 _Everything you want, but it's everything you need_

 _It's not always happy endings_

 _But it's all the in-between_

 _It's taken so long, so long to finally see_

 _That your love is worth the risk_

 _Oh, no_

 _My walls are gonna break_

I sang straight through the song, not opening my eyes until the last notes faded out. As my eyes fluttered open, I heard thunderous applause. I glanced at the judges chair's nervously.

My eyes opened in shock as I noticed that all four judges had turned their chairs and were standing up, applauding me. I raised my hands over my mouth in surprise.

From this moment on, I realized my life would never be the same.

The next few weeks passed by in a blur. Soon, I found myself writing my most recent song in the forest near my house, trying to escape the crowds of people following me everywhere I went.

I still remember the day I came back to Forks. I had been trying to find some new inspiration for a song, so I came back to live with Charlie.

The night I came back, I decided to go grocery shopping for fresh food to eat for dinner. I was stopped multiple times just trying to get from my car to the building, and by the time I reached the doors, I was ready to tear my hair out from frustration.

As I was planning out various meals, several of the students from my old class came up to me and began talking. The worst one was Mike Newton.

I had rejected him yet another time before I left, and he seemed to want another chance.

"So, Bella. I know you rejected me before you left, but I'm willing to put that behind us. I won't judge you. I know, I know," he began, patting my shoulder, "you felt like you were out of my league then." He stepped up right in my face and I leaned back, trying to stay away. "But now that you are a star, you are right up on the pedestal with me."

He gave me what was supposed to be a sexy smile, but it looked like he was in pain. I shoved Mike away, disgusted, and walked away.

And now, several weeks later, I was ready to face my fate.

The wolf pack had been chasing Victoria for weeks, and every time they thought she was unable to escape, she managed to get away every time.

I had a sinking feeling in my stomach as I began working on my song.

"And all those things I didn't say, wrecking balls inside me brain," I abruptly stopped my singing when I saw a flash of red near the edge of my sight. I turned my head, trying to get a better glance at the color, only to see the plain green colors of the woods.

I heard a voice behind me.

"Izzy. Izzy. Izzy. Izzy." I shivered. The voice whispered in my ear, taunting me, luring me. I remembered that voice, the one that had haunted my dreams for the past two years. She appeared in front of me, her bright red hair a splash of color against the green trees.

I closed my eyes. I felt tears well up behind my eyes. I was done, I was done fighting.

"Just do it," I whispered, my voice cracking. Her hands, previously moving to tear out my heart, froze. I opened my eyes as she sat back.

"I was imagining this...different," she murmured. "I thought I would be getting revenge for my mate. But it's no fun if you accept it willingly." She looked up at me again. "I heard that the Cullens left," she started slowly, almost hesitantly. "But now," a smile slowly spread across her face, "I can do the one thing they never wanted for you." That was the last thing I heard before I blacked out.

I woke up to a burning in my arms. I opened my eyes and looked around, ignoring the pain in my limbs.

"You know, it's already been two days. You should be screaming in pain by now."

I whipped around, trying to find the source of the voice.

At the edge of the meadow was Laurent, poised as if he were taking a long nap. I squeaked in surprise.

"What's happening to me?" I asked shakily, my voice rough as sandpaper.

Laurent got up lazily, slowly strolling over to me. "You, my dear, are turning into a vampire."

"Oh," I mumbled quietly before the world turned black again.

Days later, I awoke, my senses heightened and my instincts stronger than ever.

I looked over to my side where Laurent was still perched.

"Seven days," he muttered, looking at me awed.

"What?" I asked, confused.

"Your eyes! T-they're purple." I sighed. Rubbing my head. Leave it to me to be the one vampire that is different from the rest.

I sighed again and stood up. Time to begin my new life.

 **A/N: This was a small flashback on what happened in Bella's past. Next chapter will be back to the concert.**

 **If you didn't see above, please check out my story on Wattpad. Here is the link to my profile: user/shadows_waiting**

 **My name is shadows_waiting and the story is called Nightmares are Dreams Too. I hope ya'll will check it out!**


End file.
